Generic Tree Ninjas
Name: Generic Tree Ningas Colour: Various Animal: Bears Episode Count: 5 (2 from special episodes, 2 from appearences on movie screens and one from Ka-Pow!) Deaths: 9 Leader: The Dark Shaddow Lord Enemy: Buddhist Monkey =Character Bio= The Generic Tree Ningas are bear Ningas from Japan who work for The Dark Shaddow Lord. They are Buddhist Monkeys original enemies. They first appeared in Enter the Garden. They appeared in both of Buddist Monkeys special episodes as the main antogonists. However, in Three Courses of Death of death they were only minor villians. The Dark Shaddow Lord kills sometimes kills the Generic Tree Ningas if they fail him. In Buddhist Monkeys special episodes they would turn up in the middle of the place that Buddhist Monkey was meditating or reading and trash the place up. They would continue to do this until Buddhist Monkey would snap and kill them. The last surving Ninga would always prove the hardest to kill. They reapered in Buddhist Monkey (Ka-Pow! series)|Kapow! series]], were they made a brief cameo at the begining of Three Courses of Death were they again fought Buddhist Monkey at the start. The last Ninga is killed by The Dark Shaddow Lord for failing him (it is also The Dark Shaddow Lord could have killed the Ninga for cowardice as he could have run away when Buddhist Monkey was fighting the other two ningas. However it is most likely that he killed the ninga for his failure). It is unknown if the Generic Tree Ningas will return or if The Dark Shaddow Lord will use more advanced warriors like Char Sew. In Buddhist Monkeys specials they had insignia on their chests that related to the place they were attacking. In Enter the Garden they wore leaf insignias and in Books of Fury they had book insignias. They are shown as ruthless as they didn't care that they nearly killed Panda Mom who was bystanding the incident. Like Buddhist Monkey, they have powers (eg. teleportation, making duplicates of themselves) that they sometimes use in battle. They always attack in groups of three. They also sometimes appear in regular episodes such as Keepin' it Reel and Blind Date where they were briefly shown on a movie screen. The two special episodes are both movies inside the Happy Tree Friends Universe. =Episode Count= 1.Enter the Garden 2.Keepin' it Reel (on a movie screen) 3.Books of Fury 4.Blind Date (on a movie screen) 5.Three Courses of Death =Kill Count= *Several plants from Enter the Garden. =Deaths= *'Enter the Garden:' 1.A Generic Tree Ninga was sliced in half. 2.A Generic Tree Ningas internal organs were forced out of his eye sockets after beingpunched into a rock. 3.A Generic Tree Ninga is punched into the sun. *'Books of Fury:' 4. A Generic Tree Ninga is cut to pieces by a sheet of paper then pushed into a pile of books. 5. A Generic Tree Ninga is killed by an intense sound wave. 6. The final Ninga has his or her head ripped off by a book when his body was still moving. *'Three Courses of Death' 7. Two Ningas are killed while fighting Buddhist Monkey. 8. The Dark Shaddow Lord kills a Generic Tree Ninga when he said that they failed their mission by making his eyes explode and causing him to disappear. =Trivia= *They are the second generic character (after the Generic Tree Friends) and the first generic enemy. *Many other characters as well as The Generic Tree Ningas such as Pop, Cub, Disco Bear, Flippy and many minor characters are bears. However, unlike their American (or Europien) counterparts, The Generic Tree Ningas have tails. Bears are the most common antropomorphic animals in the series. Category:Characters